


猫薄荷

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 天桥后台新来了一只猫。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	猫薄荷

天桥后台新来了一只猫。

这位刚开始还有点怕生，不过喂熟了之后也就任人抚摸了。

橘色的皮毛里还掺了几缕白，体型壮硕，身形矫健，是一只健康的小公猫。

并且十分狗腿子。谢金如是评价。

其他队伍不提，只论二队的话，这猫最亲最粘的要数队长李鹤东，可惜了小李是位忠实的狗派，平时撞见这位编外猫咪总是副爱搭不理的样子。

于是这猫就狗起来了。

同搭档相反，谢金其实是猫派，后台多了位新面孔心里乐得不行，各式小零嘴没少给这猫备着，奈何人家就是不搭理，扭着屁股就往队长脚边蹭去了。

一开始谢金还以为是自己准备的东西猫咪不喜欢，可只要是放在李鹤东手里的，它就来得特积极，吃完也不走，特讨好地拿脑袋去蹭人手心。

“嘿，小没良心的！”谢金就差把羡慕两个字写脸上。

“猫有什么好的，喂不熟，”李鹤东没有放任猫咪继续自助蹭痒，起身拍拍裤腿溜达回门口，“还是狗好，整天傻乐呵呵的看着心情就好。”

“诶，人家看不上我嘛，还是咱鹤东老师魅力大，区区小猫咪说征服就征服。”谢金比了个大拇哥，满是敬佩。

“那管什么用，你看我搭理它么！”

谢金笑而不语。

要他说，猫咪亲近李鹤东不是没有道理的，它接近李鹤东，带着一种对同类的友好，以及对强大的臣服，像是讨好了大哥，这一片儿就能任它逍遥了。

还有一种理论，是烟味引的猫。李鹤东躲后门往往是抽烟去的，那猫就瞧准了时机溜达过来，在他脚边绕圈儿，尾巴一勾一勾地扫人家脚脖子，要是这天碰巧李鹤东心情好了，大发慈悲蹲下来了，那猫就绕得更欢了，尾巴翘老高，在他闲着的那只手下边儿来回走动，假装是人家摸的它，自娱自乐。

谢金撞见过几回。路灯昏暗只照了一片亮，小李就着那点光亮一手拾着烟，蹲在门边上，时不时往嘴里送上一口。某位可就迈着猫步来了，也不见外，自觉钻到耷拉着的那只手下，亲昵地借手呼噜自己。李鹤东也不管它，仰着头和旁人说话，等烟燃尽了就拍拍人家屁股站起来，算是打过招呼了。

这烟卷里可能掺着猫草，不然怎么会如此吸引猫咪呢？

“诶！谢爷，趁现在啊！”李鹤东压低了声音朝他招手。

午后阳光正好，一方暖黄洒在李鹤东脚边，也笼住了吃饱喝足的猫咪。

“趁它没醒，您可得把握住机会，”李鹤东掐灭了还剩小半截的烟，别扭着身子不敢挪脚，生怕吵醒正酣睡的某位，“来早不如来巧，赶紧的好好呼噜一把，给你解解瘾！”

“那我得轻着点儿……”谢金提着步子，刚一靠近便遮去了大半阳光，扶着李鹤东脑袋小心翼翼地蹲下去。

“我叫你摸它，你呼噜我干嘛……”话是这么说，李鹤东倒没有动弹，他早就习惯了这人时不时蹭他一下的举动，被人摸摸不至于掉块肉，嘴上说两句就得了。

“猫就是好啊，可爱，嗬，我可太喜欢了……”

谢金可算摸到猫了。

-END-


End file.
